


Soft

by your_bro_joe



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: F/F, Fingering, Fluff, Rule 63, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-05
Updated: 2012-10-05
Packaged: 2017-11-15 16:11:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/529103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_bro_joe/pseuds/your_bro_joe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Heavy and Medic enjoy intimate time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft

Soft. That was the word that came to mind immediately when Heavy thought of her Medic. Soft eyes in the dim of their bedroom; soft sighs and gasps as she arched her back; soft hair around her vulva; soft skin between the folds of her legs. Heavy smiled as she threaded her fingers through the graying hairs, her great thumb pressing into wet, pink skin and nestling against the bulb of Medic’s clitoris, sliding against it and drawing one of those sweet, low moans from her lover. 

“Heavy,” she calls, her voice nearly a whisper, and Heavy smiles up at her, knowing what she needs. A kiss to her inner thigh, to her mons, to her belly and breasts, and then she is stretched out beside the older woman, their tongues tangling together as Heavy sneaks a finger inside the doctor. 

Medic groans into the other woman’s mouth and one arm reaches out to grip the Russian’s massive bicep. Her nails dig into taut skin, but Heavy only laughs, circling her thumb over her lover’s clit. Soon, Medic’s hips are bucking uncontrollably, and every muscle in her body clenches and relaxes, over and over, and she barely notices the dampness of Heavy’s blood under her fingernails as she collapses in boneless bliss. 

Heavy lay beside her as the doctor caught her breath, placing short kisses over her cheeks and chin and watching her chest rise and fall. Medic merely smiled, eyes closed as Heavy’s hands continued to rove her body, extending her afterglow. “I love you, Doctor,” Heavy breathed against her ear, and Medic opened her eyes and turned toward her, cupping the shaved head in her hand. 

“I love you too, meine schöne Liebling,” she replied, pressing long kisses to the younger woman’s lips. After a long a while, she pulled away and sat up. “Give me ein moment.” 

Medic reached under their bed and pulled out a plain, black, leather box. Heavy grinned slyly, shifting her hips in anticipation. “You like this, don’t you, Liebe?” Medic asked, watching Heavy as she slid a finger seductively down one edge of the box. 

“Open it, Doctor,” she said breathily, leaning closer to her lover. 

With one final glance at Heavy’s excited face, Medic unclasped the gold latch on the case, opening it to reveal its contents: a ridged black dildo, black leather harness and a tube of lubricant. Carefully, Medic removed the tube and set it aside, then picked up the toy, wrapping her fingers around the shaft and stroking it. 

“Do you want it?” she asked coyly, the moonlight from the window reflecting off the shiny black surface and her smooth breasts. 

“Da, Doctor,” Heavy moaned, already moving to lie on her back, “please.” 

Medic licked her lips, then set the box back on the floor and set about putting on the harness, slipping her legs through the straps and then pulling them tight to keep the toy just above her clit. She took a moment to show it off, stroking herself slowly, then climbed back onto the bed, crawling between Heavy’s spread legs. 

“Do you want it,” Medic asked again, her breath coming faster. She had already picked up the lube and was about to pour some onto the dildo. 

“Please, Doctor,” Heavy whined, wrapping her legs around Medic’s waist, “I want you inside me.” 

“Gott, you look so beautiful right now,” Medic murmured, then used her hand to position the head of the toy at Heavy’s opening and pushed slowly inside. 

Heavy cried out immediately, pressing her thighs into Medic’s hips. Medic groaned, moving as gently as possible, stretching Heavy out so that they could get a faster rhythm going. Medic’s hands moved to her lover’s large breasts, massaging them and circling the nipples with the pads of her thumbs. 

“Doctor,” Heavy whimpered, her thighs quivering as Medic increased the pace. She brought a hand up to tangle in Medic’s hair and pulled her down for a passionate kiss. Medic could tell the younger woman was getting close, and she was as well, stimulated by the friction of the harness against her and the feeling of being inside her lover, even if indirectly. Her legs started to get sore, though, and she shifted her hips, penetrating Heavy deeper. 

“Gospodi,” Heavy panted, breaking the kiss and letting her head fall back against the pillow, clinging desperately to Medic’s neck and shoulders. Encouraged, Medic moved faster, fucking Heavy as thoroughly as she could. 

Heavy came with several harsh cries of “Doctor, yes, Doctor, please, oh God,” using her legs to pull Medic completely inside and stilling her movements. Medic gasped, feeling her own orgasm crash over her, muscles clenching in tandem to Heavy’s, legs and stomachs quivering against each other. 

Medic finally pulled out a few minutes later, removing the harness and setting it on the nightstand beside the bed. With a sigh, she settled back down next to Heavy. 

“I will clean that up in a little while. My legs are too sore right now. I do not know how the Mannsvolk do it,” she moaned, snuggling into Heavy’s side. The larger woman wrapped an arm around her. 

“Am sorry, Doctor,” Heavy soothed, rubbing her lover’s arm. 

“Oh, it is fine, Liebe. It is well worth it, to see you that way,” Medic grinned, turning to look up at Heavy’s face and bopping her on the nose. “Meine schöne Liebling,” she repeated, placing a kiss on her jaw. 

“Moya vozlyublennaya,” Heavy replied, smiling sweetly and kissing the older woman properly. 

Medic would probably fall asleep before she remembered to clean up, but that was fine with Heavy. She didn’t want to let her go, content to lie beside her like this forever.


End file.
